


Inferno

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bonding, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Introspection, Kindness, M/M, Post-Canon, Understanding, references to the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Two flames have merged.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Relationship open to Interpretation - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally saw the movie after seeing a stand for it in a theater last September, forgetting it existed, hearing about it again and deciding that I might like it. I will now be obsessed with it.

**A burning fire fighter’s soul.**

_An urge to burn._

**A dream to be a hero to the city.**

_A fantasy of survival for his people._

**Instincts and impulses followed to defend.**

_Plans and calculations designed to defy._

**An ideal to follow.**

_A symbol to become._

**An idiot.**

_A terrorist._

**A traitor.**

_A failure._

**An eyesore.**

_A monster._

**One who saw his world come crashing down.**

_One who failed to protect what was left of his world._

**One who was only left with the mercy of his comrades.**

_One who compromised what he taught in despair._

**The only one foolish to approach the despairing one.**

_One who had his despairing eyes cleared by a fool._

**Stumbling onto a lake, made the last option.**

_Learning the truth, answers for his persecution._

**Continuing on, no matter how his reality was shattered.**

_His last chance to defend those he holds dear._

**With only his will.**

_With only his resolve._

**Even when thrown out.**

_Even when subjected to a nightmare._

**Sentenced by a hero, saved by an enemy.**

_Care grown for an enemy, protection extended to an outsider._

**A decision made to save.**

_The only hope reappears._

**A revolt against his beliefs.**

_Ears reached, a mind changed._

**A fire started, not to endanger but to save.**

_A flame returned, with a new sense of warmth, kindness._

**A new path for salvation.**

_A way to save instead of retaliate._

**Fire he will take the pain from.**

_Flames he will eradicate destruction with._

**A new world to create.**

_A tomorrow to look forward to._

A bond formed.

**With the one who explained.**

_With the one who listened._

**The one who took him seriously.**

_The one who looked at him with clear eyes._

**The cold criminal.**

_The hot-headed glory seeker._

**The inferno terrorist.**

_The fire-fighting intern._

**The leader.**

_The reckless rookie._

**The loving protector of his people.**

_The kind-hearted listener to others’ woes._

**The kindred spirit of his burning firefighter spirit.**

_The companion of the flames inside of him._

**The one who showed him what he was missing.**

_The one who reminded him of living._

The one who saved him.

The one who took a stand with him.

The one who chose him for a reason he can’t understand.

The one who can remind him of his limits.

The one he can stand on equal footing with.

The one he can challenge on his beliefs.

The one who can make up for what he lacks.

A meeting of souls.

A respect accepted.

A bond to tie them to each other.

 _“Galo?”_ / **“Lio?”**

Calling to each other in synchronicity. 

A look of knowing, a thought that they share.

A smile of acceptance, of care.

“Thank you.”

Fists colliding with each other.

The fire inside of them colliding, eradicating their pain, leaving only an ember of kindness.

One of some form of love.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a beautiful flame.


End file.
